


Mistletoe Kisses

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: "Seeing the mistletoe being placed right above the door had her wondering who was on her side in her devious mistletoe plans."In which Marinette finally gets a kiss under the mistletoe





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to my other Christmas fic on here! Both were written at the same time, but I had kept this one to Tumblr for a while. It is only just now seeing the light of day, AND it has art to go with it here <http://sinfulpapillon.tumblr.com/post/154889875891/please-be-respectful-of-those-who-cannot-deal-with>

She noticed the mistletoe almost right away, blue eyes being drawn to it the moment Gabriel was opening the door for her. She didn’t recall sneaking one up there, even though she had tried to place one in various other locations before. It was all to surprise Gabriel, you see, and so she could use it as an excuse to just kiss him.

He had caught her each and every time she would be setting one up.

Seeing the mistletoe being placed right above the door had her wondering who was on her side in her devious mistletoe plans.

It didn’t matter of course. Marinette could finally catch the man off guard.

A grin spreading on her face, the young woman began walking forward again, hoping that Gabriel didn’t notice the hesitation just a moment before. Luckily, he seemed perfectly oblivious, or possibly had his attention elsewhere. He was probably looking out for journalists, especially since they had made their relationship public.

Marinette knew what would happen next. He would welcome her home, wait until she was inside and the door closed to actually kiss her, she would take off her coat, and they’d either jump right into work or actually relax for the day (spoiler: they normally jumped headfirst into work.) Gabriel was also expecting this to be what would happen next, she knew this well enough.

It had been their routine for the entire winter, after all.

But, instead of slipping into their routine, Marinette jumped up, her arms wrapping around Gabriel’s shoulders as she pressed her lips to his. He staggered back a bit before righting himself, hands moving to rest on her hips after a moment. She stayed up on tiptoe, pushing herself against him just a bit more, not wanting the kiss to end just yet.

Both of them ignored the sound of a camera flashing, or the hurried footsteps of whatever reporter had followed Marinette as they finally ran off with a picture of the elusive couple.

Gabriel was the first to break the kiss though, not bothering to try and breathe for a bit before preparing to launch into several questions about just what she thought she was doing.

Marinette shut him up with another kiss, grinning against his lips. “Finally got you under the mistletoe.”


End file.
